Opowieść o diademie
by Merill9804
Summary: Jak powstawał diadem Roweny Ravenclaw... i dlaczego jest ozdobiony tak a nie inaczej? Historia Luny Lovegood.


Od autorki: Tekst pisany na akcję na Forum Mirriel. Proponuję czytać, słuchając fragm. soundtracku do filmu "Amelie" lub utworu Cirque du Soleil. Albo jeszcze jednego fragm. OSTa do "Amelie".

* * *

_- A wiesz, że tatuś ma diadem Roweny Ravenclaw? - powiedziała ośmioletnia Luna śmiertelnie poważnie._

_- Eee, nie wierzę - stwierdziła Ginny Weasley, marszcząc podejrzliwie nosek._

_Siedziały na podłodze w jej pokoju, bawiąc się w przyjęcie dla lalek._

_- Oczywiście, że nie jest [/i]prawdziwy[i]. Tatuś sam go zrobił. Twierdzi, że zapomniała paru elementów. Ja też mogę go ozdabiać, wiesz?_

_- Aha - odpowiedziała Ginny niezbyt pewnie._

_- Wiesz, jak skończymy się bawić to zapytajmy się naszych mam, czy możesz przyjść do nas jutro. Pokażę ci go._

Luna doskonale pamięta pierwszą wizytę Ginny Weasley w jej domu. Było to tydzień po tym, jak razem z matką złożyły wizytę pani Weasley. Luna pamięta też, że wtedy była jesień, więc razem zebrały parę pomarańczowych i złotych liści, które dołączyły do ozdób diademu zrobionych przez jej tatę, a resztę, w formie dwóch wielkich bukietów, dały swoim mamom.

_-Dobrze jest mieć osiem lat – stwierdziła Ginny._

_Dziewczynki spacerowały po polach. Było na tyle ciepło, że mamy pozwoliły im chodzić razem do zmroku._

_- Popatrz, jakie dziwne kształty mają te chmury – powiedziała nagle Luna._

_- Rzeczywiście. O, ta wygląda jak kot! – odparła Ginny, siadając._

_- A ta jak… - Luna przechyliła głowę, patrząc na chmurę nieco krytycznie - … jak plumpka słodkowodna! – oświadczyła z przekonaniem._

_- Co to jest?_

_- Nie wiem dokładnie, tatuś kiedyś o nich mówił, ale nie słuchałam._

_- To skąd wiesz, jak wygląda?_

_- Nie wiem. Ale myślę, że właśnie tak._

_- Skoro tak uważasz... O, popatrz – ta po lewej wygląda jak bukiet liści – Ginny poderwała się n nogi. – Chodź, pozbieramy liście, zanim zrobi się zimno, a potem pójdziemy do mnie pobawić się lalkami!_

_- I dać im sok z plumpek – dodała Luna._

Wzrok Luny padł na dziwny wieniec, ozdobiony gałązkami jemioły. Westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się. Dobrze pamiętała, dlaczego się tu znalazł.

_Jak na grudzień przystało, było zimno. Jednak mimo to Luna szybko się ubrała i popędziła do Nory. W nocy spadł pierwszy śnieg i już nie mogła się doczekać zabawy z Ginny._

_Panna Weasley też była gotowa. Ubrała tylko kurtkę i buty (jak zwykle trzeba jej było przypominać o czapce, szaliku i rękawiczkach) i razem pobiegły na polankę za laskiem w pobliżu Nory._

_- Jak dobrze, że nie ma twoich braci – powiedziała Luna._

_- Tak, Fred i George zaraz by nam nasypali śniegu za kurtki._

_- Tatuś powiedział, że rudowłosi chłopcy przyciągają gnębiwtryski._

_- Myślisz, że to prawda? – zapytała jak zawsze nieco sceptyczna Ginny._

_- Tak, ale to niegroźne. Zresztą, jak skończą dwanaście lat to im przejdzie._

_- To dobrze – pomyślała Ginny, trochę uspokojona. Zresztą, już zdążyła przywyknąć do historii Luny o małych zwierzątkach, o których nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała._

_Nieco później, na tej samej polance, Luna odkryła gniazdko, które było puste._

_- Ono tu jest od kilku lat. Obojętnie, czy w zimie czy w lecie, zawsze jest puste – poinformowała ją Ginny._

_- Wygląda trochę jak wieniec. Macie w ogródku trochę jemioły? Mam pomysł na prezent dla mamy na święta._

Jej mama była bardzo zadowolona z prezentu. Niestety mała Luna nie wzięła pod uwagę faktu, że wieniec będzie za mały na maminą głowę – więc skończył jako sezonowa ozdoba Roweny Ravenclaw.

Luna popatrzyła na trzy kwiatki i się uśmiechnęła.

_- Każdy kwiat paprotnika ziemnego ma inny kolor, kochane – mówiła mama Luny._

_Była wczesna wiosna, a Ginny, Luna i jej mama wybrały się do lasu._

_- Ta roślina kwitnie tylko w marcu, a każdy jej kwiat może mieć inny kolor. Oprócz tego raz na kilka lat, pod koniec czerwca, pokrywa się złotym pyłem. Mugole mają nawet o tym legendę._

_Doszły na polanę, która mieniła się wszystkimi znanymi kolorami._

_- Uważajcie, dziewczynki. Każda z was może sobie zebrać tylko trzy kwiaty. Jeśli weźmiecie więcej, wszystkie kwiatuszki z danej rośliny zwiędną i ten paprotnik nigdy już nie zakwitnie._

_- Proszę pani… - zapytała Ginny – a one nie więdną?_

_- Nie, już na zawsze pozostaną takie, jakie były w chwili zerwania._

Tuż pod popiersiem Roweny Ravenclaw leżał mały bukiecik maków. Luna pamiętała, że w lecie, tuż po jej dziewiątych urodzinach, tatuś przywiózł je dla jej mamy, jako pamiątkę z podróży po Europie. Od kilku lat, zaczarowane by nie zwiędły, spoczywały na „Stoliku Roweny", jak o nim mówili domownicy..

Bukiet z maków był ostatnią rzeczą, która została dołożona jako ozdoba diademu Roweny Ravenclaw. Wkrótce po tym zmarła matka Luny, a dziewczynka na kilka miesięcy pogrążyła się w apatii. Po odwiedzinach pani i panny Weasley nieco doszła do siebie, ale od tamtej pory była znana z zamyślenia i zainteresowania rzeczami, które według większości ludzi po prostu nie istniały. Stała się znaną wszystkim Pomyluną Lovegood.

A kwiaty paprotnika ziemnego kwitły przez cały rok, od czasu do czasu zmieniając swój kolor i kompletnie nie zważając na upływ czasu.


End file.
